


An Interlude 3

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [44]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another glimpse into Cullen and Sarita's sex life</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude 3

Sarita rocked herself back and forth, impaling herself on Cullen's cock. Her small hands pinning him to the bed, sharp nails scratching lines along the muscles of his stomach.

Cullen kept his hands wrapped tightly around her hips revelling in the hot, tight, wetness of her. His eyes drank in the creamy white skin of her flesh, her small pert breasts bouncing perkily with her every movement. Her nipples, pink with a hint of peach hardened with excitement.

He thrust upwards causing her eyes to snap open, locking her gaze with his. She increased the pace of her rocking, her face flushed under the vallaslin branching her cheekbones. A waterfall of inky black hair cascading down her back, the tips of the points of her ears barely visible. She bit down on her pouting lips, trying to stifle her too loud cries of pleasure.

That would not do, not at all. He wanted to hear her, wanted anyone walking past the tower to hear her scream his name. He snapped upwards again, using his hands on her waist to control her movements, setting the pace. She moved her hips in slow circles as she rode him hard. He groaned greedily as she swirled her hips, holding his cock in a vice like grip.

She bent forward, still moving and flicked out her tongue to run along the scar on his lips before kissing him hungrily. Her breasts pressed tightly against him and the smell of lilacs and elfroot filling the air. He pulled a giggle from her when he suddenly sat up, arms tight around her back, changing the angle of his thrusts. Determined to hear her call his name. He held her in place with his left arm, moving his right hand down to pinch at her nipples and then down to press a sword callused thumb over her clitoris. His thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls.

She moved to kiss him once more but instead he ran his tongue along the point of her ear, nipping playfully at the tip. She moaned wantonly and he smirked, proud to be the one to coax such noises from her. He groaned out praise for her, how tight and soft and perfect she was. How much he loved fucking her and being fucked by her.

She threw her head back screams of his name spilling from her perfect, pouting lips as her orgasm washed over her. He ran his tongue over the nipple of her right breast, kissed the smooth skin of the scar curving along her rib. When her movements began to slow and her cries turned to soft whimpers he spilled himself inside her with a groan, filling her with his seed until it was dripping out of their joint coupling and they collapsed in a heap in one anothers arms.


End file.
